1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stirrer and a cooking method used for a simple stirring cooking such as a vinegared rice, a dressed dish and the like, and for a continuous stirring and cooking food such as a so-called non-oil saute in which an anion, vegetables and the like are heated and fried without using oil.
2. Prior Art
Conventionally, stirring and cooking apparatuses in which a cylindrical pot having a bottom portion moved down from a horizontal state and provided with a stirrer on an inner wall thereof is rotatably and obliquely supported have been proposed in Japanese Utility Model Specification (Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 62(1987)-7381) proposed by the present applicant and other publications. However, only a few proposals have devised a shape of a stirrer in particular. The rotation and sliding of food to be cooked within the cylidrical pot has been limited to cicular rotation along the edge of the inner wall thereof.
Accordingly, if the rotation and sliding of food to be cooked within the cylindrical pot is limited to the circular rotation along the edge of the inner wall of the pot as in prior art, a scorch resulting from the sliding of food to be cooked can be avoided but mixing of food to be cooked is extremely incomplete, failing to sufficiently perform the function as stirring and cooking means.
Further, in a conventional frying method using oil, an oil film protects food to be cooked, which is therefore extremely effective. However, in the case of non-oil saute using no oil to prevent dissipation of components contained in food to be cooked or to fry and cook food not to take oil, rapid stirring and adequate supply of water are essential. Therefore, the conventional stirring and cooking method cannot expect a sufficient effect.
Moreover, the conventional frying method has a drawback such that since sufficient heating cannot be made in a short time, unnecessary water vapor is urged to be generated, and the thus generated water vapor is discharged, because of which a vicious circle is repeated in which when a quantity of air passing through a blower is increased, a temperature within the pot body is further lowered.